When Vegeta Attacks!
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Vegeta unexpectedly attacks Jump City. What will the Titans do? Rated M for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **HI EVERYONE! Here's something new! hopeyou enjoy~!**

 **Vegeta: Shut up human**

 **Me: GO TO THE CORNER OR YOU GET AN EARTHWORM!  
Vegeta: *shuts up***

 **Me: Oh yeah! NO FLAMES OR THEY WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS! R &R**

~ At The Son House ~

"Goku! Dinner!" Yelled Chichi hitting the frying pan with her hand to make noise to alert the Saiyan. Goku froze mid pushup and stood up fast. "FOOD?!" Goku thought as he stood up. Goku loves food. He loves food very much and would do almost anything for it. He ran towards Mt. Paotzu and slammed the door open

"FOOD?! What did you make?" Goku demanded, mouth watering like a dog's. Chichi looked pissed because he was done for so long. So she hit him with the frying pan of doom to calm him down. Goku rubbed his head because it hurt since he didn't have his guard up, he was able to feel the maximum of the pain. Gohan sighed at his father's antics but could fully understand Goku's dilemma. Chichi, his mother, was an amazing cook.

~ Robin's POV ~

Robin was sitting in the common room of Titan's Tower on Titan's Island. Crime had been quiet around Jump City. A little too quiet for Robin's liking. So he was always sitting in the common room, watching the crime rates on monitors. There was a loud boom.

"GASP" gasped robin as he jumped up, "There's evil at foot! Alas! Teen Titans! We….we must GO!" And with that, they went. The once loud boom got louder and it froze them in their tracks which was midair. How? We don't know. We just write the stuff that happens in their day to day lives.

"Look! The smoke is clearing!" Starfire announced pointing at the smoke that is clearing. A small figure was left. He had body clinging blue spandex that was in jumpsuit form, white spandex boots, white spandex gloves, and armor. The little man had big hair - similar to hair that you'd find on the head of an 80s rockstar. He had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He had a big forehead and a big widows peak.

"Wow. Taht dude has such a huge forehead…" Beast Boy commented, mouth opened. Vegeta smirked, "i may have a huge forehead, but you mortals have bigger problems than my forehead! Which is me.."

PLEASE R&R! No flames though or Axel and Axl and Axle will kick your sorry ass for antagozing me. Don't antagoize me. I'm not hte villain here. I'm just a writer who wants to express myself. I got some really mean guest reviews on some of my storeis, stop being mean. I'm only 15.

~Raven iiii]; )'

50 points to who can guess what that emoji is.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: HELLOOOO LOVELY READERS~! I'm back with a brand new chapter *bats eyelashes* I hope my** _ **GRAMMAR**_ **isnt bad in this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own dbz or tt**

Robin yelled from his position on the street. "TITANS GO!"

The Titans spread out and assumed fighting positions. Cyborg shot at the short man with his sonic conan Starfire tried blasting him with Starbolts. Beast Boy turned into a green hippo and tried ramming into him Raven chanted a chant for a magic spell and tried to encase him in black magic Robin ran at him with his bo staff. Nothing seemed to work.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Vegeta laughed and laughed at their feeble attempts at hurting the MIGHTY PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, "You fools! You absolute FOOLS! YOU FOOLISH FOOLS! Your too WEAK! I am a PRINCE! I AM. VEGETAAAAAAA. THE PINCE OF ALL SAAAAAAAIYAAAAANS" screamed vegeta the prince of all saiyans.

"Vegetaaaaaaa?" whispered BEast Boy, "lame name vegetaaaaa. Like vegetable? Bro i love vegetables"

"YOU. FOOL!" Vegeta screamed "YOU INSUFFERABLE MAGGOT. No, I am not "like vegetables" I _**AM**_ VEGETABLEEEEESSSSSSS"

"Geez whats this guys problem? Did he snort something?" Raven muttered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as energy swirled all around him causing him to flaot off of the ground.

"What the fudge muffin?" Beast Boy asked. "This dude is NUTS."

"Siiigh...I grow tired of the foolish foolery of the **foolish fools** of this foolish world. GET A TASTE OF MY GALICK GUN YOU FOOOOOOOOOLS" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, charging his attack.

~Goku POV~

"I senxe a disturbance in the ki" Goku said wisely for the first time in his life, "I shall investigae. So long chichi." Goku threw on a robe and left

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY?! THIS CHAPTER WAS PREEEEEEEEEETTY LONG THIS TIME! I like how I empathsised Vegeta's personality. I think i nailed them all this time. PLEASE R &R AND NO FLAMES OR ELSE AXL AND AXEL WILL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :)**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLASH!**


End file.
